


The Weight Of Your Love

by Theyna_Shipper



Series: Healing the Galaxy [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo POV, But With Revised Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff Therapy, Fluff without Plot, Not Quite a Drabble, Plot What Plot, Post-TRoS, Song fic, The Weight (Amber Run), Word Count: 300, under 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyna_Shipper/pseuds/Theyna_Shipper
Summary: Reylo Fluff one-shot to "The Weight" by Amber Run. Fluff without plot. Post-TROS but with revised ending as in my other canon compliant fics because Ben lives OBVIOUSLY.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Healing the Galaxy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607194
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	The Weight Of Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY INTERNATIONAL FANWORKS DAY WHICH I CELEBRATED MORE ENTHUSIASTICALLY THAN VALENTINE'S DAY. 
> 
> Please like and comment!

Lyrics:  
_And I wake up early to watch you as you wake  
And open your eyes to the sound of the rain  
'Cause I don't want money  
And I don't want God  
I just want to live under the weight of your love  
And I'd rather go blind and let my body go numb  
Than to lose you or the weight of your love  
Flick hair from your shoulder  
And sleep marks your face  
Retreat to the covers from the sound of the rain_

***********************************************************

I still am not used to it, to wake up with her curled in my arms. In a good way. Her warm body, her peaceful face, her perfectly untidy hair. It is a beautiful surprise to wake up to. 

It is till dark out, and wind and rain pound against our window. I almost always wake up before her, rarely sleep as peacefully. The clock on her nightstand reads _04:29._

Rey shifts slightly, and her eyes flutter open. She winces as a gust of wind blows a branch against our window. 

"Just the rain," I whisper. 

She rolls over to face me, smiling. "Good morning."

I smile back at her. She places her head on top of my chest, lying on her side. "It's early," I whisper in her ear.

"I know," she says. 

This is bliss I never could have imagined, to have her in my arms, peaceful and safe and happy. It is more than I ever deserved or dreamed of, this was the future she first made me imagine, the one that I never dared hope for. This hadn't been what was supposed to happen, but this was far better. 

I had been prepared to die, wanted her to take my life and go on living hers. A life without her would have been meaningless, as I saw when I held her in my arms for what I thought was the last time. But the Force had other ideas, as it so often does. And it had gifted us these moments, these, peaceful, happy, silent moments, in which we need say nothing to understand each other. 

I bend down to kiss the top of her head. She curls tighter against me. I gently stroke her hair, brushing it behind her ears to uncover her beautiful face. She sighs peacefully. 

"You should sleep," I whisper, brushing my lips behind her ear.

"You too," she whispers back, pulling the blankets back over us and sinking back into tranquil silence.


End file.
